sw_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Xev Neward (Profile)
Name: Xev Neward, Force Adept Occupation: Survivalist (He's a kinda general handyman) Gender: Male Species: Human Age: 18 Weapons: Blastech DL-16 Handheld Blaster (not sure if that's right...), Vibroblade. Time Period: Any (he can fit into them all). Short Bio: Bilbousa, capital of Nal Hutta, is know for many things; The annual "noble" Hutts meeting, the expansive swamp parks, and the homicidal cantina bouncers are among the many. Xev Neward had encountered many of the latter in the last half hour, and all of them had threatened to kill him in some way or another for not paying an "admission fee" as it was popularly called. He was trudging through the light downpour of slightly acidic rain, heading for the one place he'd have a chance at a decent meal that night. He paused outside the lavishly decorated building to glance over the flashing holosign declaring the name "Cantina Vorgus" before pushing through the double swing doors. He was immediately accosted by the imposing form of a Houk, the purple alien's frog-like face inches away from the boy's. "Entry fee, 25 creds." Xev sighed. It was a line he's heard a lot recently. He just hoped this would work easier on an alien... He passed his right hand briefly over the Houk's line of vision, speaking with clarity and confidence. "I don't need to pay. I've here by invitation." The bouncer's eves unfocused for a moment, before he gave a series of nods and stepped back hastily. "Guess you don't have to pay, seein' as you're invited." Xev held the grin in until he'd left then Houk behind, winding his way through the closely packed tables. The room was bathed in a warm glow from the archaic oil lamps, a relief to someone who'd been tramping through soaking weather for most of the evening. He passed a waitress carrying a tall glass of some iced bubbling beverage, and reached out for it, raising his eyebrows as if to say "Mind if I...?" She stayed his hand, shaking her head. "Sorry sir, this is Vorgus's special. It's reserved 'specially for him." Xev reached into his topmost shirt pocket, drawing out a wad of heavy credships. "You see these?" She wavered for a moment, looking over to the far end of the cantina where the obese form of the Hutt owner was reclining in all his opulent glory. Then she nodded quickly, handing Xev the drink and reaching for the creds... but they had dissapeared back inside his pocket. "Come back in ten minutes and I'll give you another look at them." With a smirk and a wink, Xev disappeared amongst the tables. As he crossed the room, his eye caught his own reflection in the large mirror covering nearly the whole of the right hand wall. A lot of these shady little dives liked to sport these, he'd noticed; they made the room feel more expansive, and lighter too. He grimaced as he looked himself over. He'd gotten used to the smell of the planet, but the grime that covered his spiky brown hair, the slight shadows under his watchful green eyes... I kinda look ill, he thought to himself. Maybe it's time to skip this dismal planet, for the sake of cosmetics if any. He was lucky that his light cream farmer's clothes had turned out to repel water, as well as trap cool air, otherwise he'd be soaked to add to the general feeling of shabbiness. He slumped into a small but comfy booth, conveniently positioned so he could view all the entrances (and exits), and sipped the cooling liquid he'd snaffled from the young waitress. He hadn't liked cheating the girl, but with his measly wages being what they were, he'd hardly have enough for a bowl of soup. It had taken him a month to save up enough to refuel and restock Barloz, even living in the cheapest and damp apartment he could find. He sighed slightly, turning the glass around with his finger and thumb; If he was totally honest with himself, then he had to admit that his latest job, working as a holocinema attendant, was only just keeping his head above water. It was time to take Barloz, and get the stars outta here.